Out Of Control
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Vegeta knows his mate, it's Bulma, his true love but his body thinks otherwise. It's Kakarot! Wait what!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball series it all belongs to its respected owners. **

**A/N:** This oneshot that's requested by Vampygurl. If you don't like yaoi than please leave this page immediately it's not for you!

* * *

**Out Of Control**

In all of Sayian Prince's time he never questioned his sex life or sexuality nor sexual relationships with women neither. His sex life have been boring - well he didn't feel aroused by Bulma as he used to. Instead whenever sayian had sex with his human wife he pretend as if her pleasure was enough for him. Oddly enough as he attempted to feel some type of pleasure his body cringed at each touch rejecting Bulma ever laid on his body. Really, having sex with Bulma was quite like getting a spanking while carrying a sack of potatoes! Quite, unpleasant indeed.

Like right now for instance, here the couple was in their house with nobody there to bother them not their kids, friends, or for Vegeta his arch nemesis known as Kakarott. Huffing once more Vegeta thrust inside of Bulma continuing up hill to burst her cherry, his cozy round inside her felt good but nothing his body deemed worthy. After second of continued thrusting, kissing, and caressing her body the two called it a night for today. Vegeta rolled off Bulma as she wrapped her hands around his waist before snuggling up towards Saiyan. All of a sudden Vegeta's had an urge to pushed Bulma away from him but he just ignored it as much as he could.

He didn't want to tell Bulma about that his hormones was haywired! Surely, Bulma would do some type of experiment to help of course but if he told her that he wasn't sexually attracted to her not at this moment than she would surely feel insecure about herself. Or think she doesn't haven't have perfect body or just isn't experienced in sex as she thought. It was like if you told a woman she is fat then she would blow it out of proportion. The best thing to do right now was to keep it to herself for now he would tell Bulma in morning. Probably next week. Perhaps a month from now if it's gone by then.

* * *

For the first time in a very long time as Vegeta woke up he actually was refreshed, comfortable, warm, and surprisingly safe. Nothing hurt, nothing pulled, or bothered him either .He hesitated opening his eyes to see a sound asleep Bulma to right off him still embracing him. If this was dream Saiyan wanted this to last little longer. Occasionally, he would wind up on building butt naked for an odd reason or he would be in weirdest of places like bank safe, the closet, or some type of barn with farm animals. Usually to get Bulma off his back he lie saying he got up early so she wouldn't bug him as much which work but often times she would ask again this time demanding to know truth which he tried to explain the earnest way he knew.

But something was very wrong, very indeed. He felt like he was swimming in a hot tub well it was hot but warm. Vegeta looked down to see white liquid on sheets not to mention sticking to his boxers. What embarrassed saiyan was that he didn't even know he'd a wet dream but prince was ashamed because he wasn't thinking about having sex with Bulma but Kakarot. Don't get Vegeta wrong, he surely knew he wasn't gay but it had to do something with his body. He felt like having sex with a human did pleasure him as it used to. Whatever the reason he needed to fine out why plus don't to mention think of an excuse why he had an orgasm to Bulma.

* * *

Nobody was in Brief household except the two saiyan's of course. Rather, quiet if they said themselves. The two were keeping themselves occupied by watching a football game on flat screen television but all Vegeta could do was think of touching other saiyan. To avoid his urges to do so he got off couch heading to kitchen where Goku followed after him. He'd said nothing to younger saiyan all day which made Goku worried. He didn't understand why saiyan prince didn't say a witty insult to him or at least greeted him when he went inside house. Since their wives and children were gone it was a perfect opportunity for Goku to start a conversation with Vegeta. As he tried Vegeta only cut him off next thing to know they finally started talking when they sat down on the table which turned into something far from a conversation.

It went like this. Goku soon regretted what he'd done but on other hand he didn't feel as guilty. Same goes for Vegeta.

"Why not? Is little Kakarott scared I thought you were world's strongest saiyan?" Now Vegeta's hands were sneaking hands underneath the table to other saiyan's thigh. "What's the difference making love to men like men do woman?"

"You've Bulma," Goku insisted, knocking Saiyan's hands away as he stand up. "You're married."

"It's too late." Vegeta hised. He forced his tongue inside of Goku's mouth nipping inside making him bleed. His hand found the other man's cock and he squeezed it. Goku moaned.

"Stop it," The younger saiyan begged. He was to weak this feeling of Vegeta touching made his arousal so had strength available to fight. Everytime he tried to punch his fist slowly stop in its track as if it had a mind of it's own.

Vegeta ignored him as he continued pumping gently which Goku gave in.

"Kiss me." Goku breathed out.

The Saiyan Prince obeyed lips and tongue descending upon his own as Goku moaned into prince's mouth before he kissed him back. Goku started to relax as Vegeta's hand. Kisse, hot and wet, trailing down younger Saiyan's neck. Silky hair pooled on his bare chest. Slender fingers peeling his shirt off as Vegeta trailed down his stomach removing Goku's clothing until they were both naked pressed against each other intimately. Lips trailed down his chest, stomach, lower and lower each time. Vegeta's tongue flickered against the tip of Goku's manhood.

"I think I love you," admitted Goku, fingers digging into the other man's hips. His tongue lazily up older Saiyan's manhood and flicked tip again.

Goku blinked and Vegeta took the opportunity to crushed his lips against the other taller man as their nose bumped while younger saiyan let out muffled sound in surprised. A smirk played over Vegeta's lips as he ket his tongue play along Goku's bottom lip, coaxing his muth back. Goku's tongue met with the equal fervor as he kissed him back. Vegeta pulled back, lifting younger saiyan bridal style before walking to his bedroom where threw Goku on bed where they settled in blankets, one of older saiyan's legs hook on Goku's, still kissing.

"I love you." Vegeta hissed, pulling Goku's lip between his teeth. "I love you so much Kakarot." He repeated, digging his fingers into the younger saiyan's shoulders. A gasped escape Vegeta as he felt Goku's body pressed against each others erection once more. The two saiyans got out from underneath the covers where Goku flipped around on his back where Vegeta's manhood ever so slowly entered inside of Goku. His eyes widened as he started wincing in pain next thing Goku knew pleasure surge throughout his entire body when Vegeta thrust in and out repeated.

"Oh my god," panted Goku, "More! More!"

To endure the pain Goku grabbed a hold of bed frame while Vegeta placed saiyan on his knees where he gripped his hits making it easier to fit inside him.

"Fuck," Vegeta gritted between teeth, "Why are you so fucking tight Kakarot?"

Goku moaned in response as Vegeta thrust inside but more deeper and deeper before he even knew his load gushed inside of other man. Eventually, the two collapsed bed before they kiss each other on lips.

~THE END~


End file.
